Bloodserpent's Grave
by SerpentSpirit
Summary: WHAT IF: Kitana the Giratina watched Tenshi slaughter Team Plasma members responsible for Sota's death. Interested in the Warrior, she makes a deal with him: In exchange for Sota, Tenshi must bring her 100 souls, and the one who leads the criminals of Unova...


**I RECENTLY STARTED TO WATCH DEATH NOTE, AND JUST AFTER THE SECOND EPISODE I GOT THIS IDEA – WHAT IF TENSHI AND KITANA MET JUST AFTER SOTA WAS KILLED? AND WHAT IF SIWANG NEVER EXISTED? AND WHAT IF…**

…**THAT LITTLE SNIVY WHO BECAME HIS HEART AND LIGHT, DIDN'T WALK WITH HIM IN UNOVA…?**

**BLOODSERPENT'S GRAVE**

**CHAPTER I – KNIFE IN THE HEART**

**T**he teenager with long black hair with green stripes, wearing black trousers with grey Y-patterns on each sides, white T-shirt with black sleeves, belt holding three leather cases and a katana and dark blue scarf fading into white towards the tip around his, was kneeling before a Cave Dragon's hardly breathing body. Sota had chest bleeding badly, despite Tenshi pressing the bullet wound with his hands.

"Sota! Fight Sota! SOTA!" He gasped eyes wide and added pressure to the wound. Sota coughed blood, panting heavily. As he held his head, Tenshi looked at Team Plasma members before him; They were just standing there, one of them holding a gun with smoke rising from the hole. An old man wearing purple robes and Cryogonal floating next to him looked at him calmly, like a sea before the storm. Tenshi grinned at him, eyes burning with deep hate.

"You…" He hissed, and pressed Sota's chest.

"Sota, stay with me! Sota! Don't give up! I'll get the doctor! You'll be fine! Please!" He pleaded, tear after tear falling along his cheek. Whimpering Sota raised his right fin, touching the tear on his left cheek. With the little fight he had left, Sota wiped the tear off.

"(…My… Brot…her…)" He shrieked slowly, and the fin hit the ground, without a sound. Tenshi could watch as his friend, treated like a brother, fell to the ground.

…

**T**enshi gasped, pupils widening as his head fell to Sota's neck, breaking into tears.

"No… No… Sota… Sota! No, please don't!" He clawed the dirt and cried. Zinzolin stepped next to his crew.

"Finish him." He said. The gunman gasped quietly, the arm wielding the gun shaking slightly. Zinzolin turned his eyes to him.

"Finish him!"

"But… Isn't this…?" He tried to speak up his mind, but Zinzolin suddenly grabbed the pistol off his hands. In no time the gun was pointing at Tenshi.

"You'll be joining him soon enough, mutation." He said, finger adding pressure to the trigger. Tenshi, shaking, raised his head from his brother's neck, teeth extending into vampire-like fangs and pupils turning from red into orange.

"You… Rotten… BASTARD!" The animalistic scream broke the moment of silence, and Zinzolin gasped as he dropped the gun. The Plasma members near him got startled and retreated as Tenshi was there, his hand IN the lieutenant. Zinzolin's wide eyes and small pupils couldn't evade Tenshi's eyes, filled with true rage.

"SO-TAAA!" Tenshi slowly roared, and punched him hard to the head. Tenshi's left hand was soaked by blood as he ran after Zinzolin, punching him to the right cheek with his blood-soaked fist, followed by left elbow to the left cheek and roundhouse kicked him to the heart.

"You bastard! You bastard!" Tenshi raged and smashed his knee to his stomach twice, and crushed Zinzolin's right eye with his left elbow. As their leader fell to the ground, the members rushed to aid him.

"You have messed with us for the last time! Go Liepard!" The female grunt shouted and threw a Pokeball, releasing Liepard to the field.

"Liepard, Shadow Claw!" The grunt yelled to her Pokemon, and Liepard dashed at Tenshi from behind.

"You took him away from me!" Tenshi cried, shaking his fist. As Liepard leaped at its target, Tenshi's eyes flashed green. In a split of a second, before an eye could be blinked, Liepard got hit by a swift strike of a tail. In Tenshi's place stood Serperior, with deep black scales and eyes like twin suns. Some of the grunts retreated upon seeing the giant serpent, including the one who pulled the trigger. Tenshi bared his fangs and whipped the dirt with his whip-like tail. Liepard was mourning in the ground, thin, dark red line across the body.

"SOTA!" He screamed, and in a blink of an eye caught a Plasma member with his fangs, which sank into throat. The dark Serperior dropped the body with blood-bursting neck to the ground, his eyes piercing into the souls of the tainted.

"Sota…" The members saw his reddish fangs just before he dashed towards them, ducking between a male grunt's leg and biting him from behind. One of the grunts and the gunman took few steps backwards, keeping close eye on Tenshi. As he snapped the neck, the grunt turned around and rushed towards the woods. It was a mistake. Tenshi turned his eyes to him.

"You won't get away FOR WHAT YOU DID!" The scream behind him hit his heart like a knife, and he jumped when he felt a sharp tingling in his back of the head. He slowly turned around, and saw Tenshi, and slight crimson in his tail. Holding his head the grunt fell to the ground, head bleeding.

…

"**T**hat's… Oh god…" A female grunt gasped and retreated when Tenshi slithered towards her.

"What did he do to deserve this?" He hissed. The grunt suddenly tumbled to a rock and fell on her back.

"What did he do?!" He hissed again and lowered his head to her level, their eyes meeting.

"ANSWER ME!" He screamed and was about to bite her, but was without warning caught by Houndour who bit him to the neck. The woman used the small opportunity to stood up and run. Houndour bit him rapidly, not seeing Serperior's tail, glowing green. Tenshi grinned.

"You slave!" He yelled and whipped the dog to the back, making it whine. As it cried and whined for its back, Tenshi slammed his tail to its snout and front legs. The swift serpent whipped its Leaf Blade again across its neck and head, and finished it off by biting it to the snout, making it whine loud. Tenshi lifted his head high and stared at the grunts. As he slithered between Sota and the grunts, a male grunt moved away from him.

"Just… Stay away freak!"

"…Welcome to hell!" Tenshi raged and screamed. The grunt took a Pokeball and threw it. Out came Scrafty.

"Scrafty, use Focus Blast!" Scrafty put its arms forward, as the energy gathered to its palms drew them to its left side. Tenshi stared into its eyes calmly, then suddenly greenish energy gathered into his mouth.

"Energy Ball!" With a swift swing of a head he launched the ball of pure energy at extra speed. Before the blast was even ready the sphere hit Scrafty to the head. Scrafty flew and smashed to the ground.

…

**T**enshi stood in his place, vendetta boosting his powers.

"Innocent dragon, innocent child, innocent child! And you feel NOTHING! Yet you call ME a freak?!" He screamed and morphed back into human, his arms glowing green. Suddenly they extended into blades of pure energy.

"You monsters!" He grinned, and rushed at them the blades at his sides. Few panicked, but only one got out of range when Tenshi sliced grunt's head and chest, kicked high, straight to woman's neck and stabbed the energy blade into her back when she fell on her knees. It felt like an hour, seeing blood flying, but for Tenshi…

…It was justice, beyond the grave…

…

**T**enshi stood still, his blades vanishing in gleaming light. Surrounded by blood and bodies, he turned around and slowly walked to Sota, every step adding burden in his heart.

"Sota…" He cried and fell on his knees. He lifted his head gently and very carefully. After slowly drying blood from his head he pressed his head against Sota's forehead, landing a kiss.

"Brother… My brother… Why… Why?" He shook his head, and turned his eyes to the bullet wound. Seeing the true face of Team Plasma, he placed his friend gently to the sand and stood up.

"I shouldn't have come… I should have…" He tried to speak sense to himself, but unable to find anything, he pressed his head to his hands, breaking to tears.

"Why am I blaming myself?! Those are the ones why killed him! They! And after everything they said in cities…! LIES! Only dark, dirty, lies!" He heard moaning behind him – Zinzolin. The wound Tenshi left to his chest had paralyzed his right arm completely, leaving him crawling away from the half Serperior. Tenshi moved his hands down his face, drying some of the tears.

"You did this… You took him away from me!" He shouted and turned around. Zinzolin crawled backwards faster as he walked fast to him. His pupils were almost invisible, teeth shining and bloody fist shaking as he stared right trough Zinzolin into his dark soul. Just when he waited for his fate, he saw a black smoke rising from the ground behind Tenshi. The smell got his attention away from Team Plasma lieutenant. The smoke moved towards Sota.

"Get away from him!" He shouted and rushed between the smoke and Sota. The smoke stopped, and turned darker as it thickened. In a minute from the smoke stepped out a leg covered by silver armour, followed soon by another. In front of him walked from the smoke a girl with light yellow skin, black stomach, chest, E-Cups and neck with three bluish horizontal stripes, a long cape made literally of smoke ending in six spikes, long tail with six black stripes and spikes, white shorts, silver bikini bottom with flower-carvings, silver breastplate with similar carving and crimson cloth hanging from the backside and spiky silver helmet. Tenshi gasped and retreated.

"Giratina? The Last Judgment?!" Giratina looked at him with pink eyes, and suddenly her helmet opened, revealing her mouth.

"I am where the spirit leaves the body. But you…" She spoke, approaching him with quiet steps.

"…You see me, unlike other mortals. There must be something you're willing to kill for…"

"Kill? I…" Tenshi replied, only to be cut short.

"So many spirits released from the bounds of this world, ready to be harvested by my scythe… But it wasn't Nature this time who ended their lives. It was… Extramural power, vengeance." She stated and looked at Tenshi again. He looked at Sota, then at Zinzolin.

"They deserved it! They took an innocent life! FOR NOTHING!" He shouted and was about to approach Zinzolin again, but Giratina stopped him by kneeling next to Sota and touching his scales.

"What kind of a life you would have had ahead of you? Now we never know, unless…"

"Get away from him!" Tenshi hissed at her. Giratina smirked and turned around.

"You want me to not to fulfil my duty as the Soul Harvester?"

"I can still bring him back! I just have to finish this quickly and bring him to a doctor! Only one more obstacle!" Tenshi grinned and formed the energy blade into his right arm.

"You kill him now, and the rest of them come looking for you."

"They'll feel the same fury!" He replied, making her interested.

"Hmm, all this, for your friend?"

"He was not a friend! He IS my brother! My Family! My everything!" He answered angry. As Zinzolin struggled himself up, Giratina pressed her left index finger on her lips.

"…Perhaps… Say, Tenshi Kamito…" She started. Tenshi was slightly surprised, as the Goddess of Underworld knows him.

"How far would you go for the sake of those you consider as your Family?"

"…I have already been in my own hell! Pokemon are not slaves to humans, but they can't see their suffering – They want it! They want them to suffer for their own glory, and their lust is so great, taking innocents from their families is nothing to them!" He shouted, all of his fury exploding! Giratina noticed his hate.

"Then… You should be honoured." She said, completely surprising him.

"Why?!" He shouted to the dragoness behind him

"I've been… Bored – In the Underworld, the dead aren't really as interesting. It's always the same: Taking dead to the Underworld and sending them to Tartaros and Paradise. Occasionally - since it's my realm with my own rules - The tournaments I set up, and the men lost in lust and desire who I have "fun" with, are no longer interesting." She walked behind him in a line.

"This world, where humans are guided to wars by greed, hate, lies, false glory, all that garbage, is so much… Interesting. But I didn't expected to meet one of your kind."

"My "kind"?" Tenshi repeated.

"You can see me, which means you have no concern whether you have to kill… You are giving me extra crop to harvest."

"All I did was to avenge my friend!" He replied. Giratina stopped and looked at him.

"Reasons doesn't matter, because you killed, and felt no remorse. You did more than enough to get my interest… Warrior of Nature, the Bloodserpent, descendant of Kamito family, and would-have-been Pokemon Trainer, if it wasn't for them…" She opened her hand covered by silver gauntlet and clawed glove, pointing at the Plasma grunts Tenshi killed.

"What do you have in mind?" Tenshi suddenly asked. Giratina stepped next to him.

"I decide who get the price, and who get rocks… But, when I find myself bored, or the person is hard to judge, I can send them back as phantoms, or as you call them, Ghost Pokemon. Of course they don't fulfil the tasks I give them – Sinner's foolishness and all that. But…" She started to walk behind him in a line.

"There have been ones, like you, who refuse to let go of the deceased. They want them back, and to do that, they need, who else, me…"

"What do you propose?! Spit it out!" Tenshi yelled.

"…You want to avenge your friend, but why just wipe him…" Giratina pointed at Zinzolin, who held his bleeding wound in the chest.

"…And other Plasmas. Why not bring Sot back to you?" Hearing this Tenshi gasped and looked at her, shocked.

"Bring Sota back?! How?!"

"Hmph, knew you would be interested, so close to Sota you are. He cried loud when he stepped to my court."

"How?!" Tenshi asked again. Giratina closed her helmet.

…

"**T**he Dark Contract. I can bring Sota back to you, but like you humans deal with things, I'm not generous. I want something in exchange." She exclaimed.

"…What?" Tenshi asked.

"You want to avenge Sota, I can bring him back, They are your enemies! Release the Bloodserpent, and spill the blood of the tainted!" She said. Zinzolin fell on his back, shocked to hear her. Giratina continued.

"…Slay 100 dirty souls, and bring me their leader's head, and I…" She turned her eyes to him. She saw interest from the middle of tears and wrath in his eyes.

"Will bring him Sota to you. Of course, it would be horrible for him to see you bathing in blood, he won't remember this day. You can say whatever you want to cover this up. Because in the end…" She approached him from behind, their bodies almost touching.

"…Who would miss these barbarians?"

"…" Tenshi stared at Zinzolin, then he revealed his teeth.

"One hundred and one tainted souls… For my best friend, who is pure and honest." Giratina walked from behind him next to him, and lifted her right arm. From her smoke cape moved few lines of black smoke along her arm in circles to her open palm.

"I'll give you a special… Gift. With it you can strike fear, without revealing yourself to the world. No these "cops, law guards, whatever," who protect order while taking money from the evil humans will get in your way, but you can decide whether to use my gift or not. All you have to do is kill 100 evils and the one leads Team Plasma." Giratina said. The smoke gathered into her palm, and in a second turned into silver chain which sank into the sand. Tenshi looked at the chain in confusion, more when she offered the chain to him.

"What?"

"Like I said, you can choose whether to use this, or not. If you don't want it, just walk and finish this." She said. Tenshi didn't move for a few seconds, so she nodded once and lowered the chain. Then Tenshi grabbed it and pulled. A shadow formed suddenly at her feet. When Tenshi pulled the chain with force, the shadow "burst out" of the ground, and Tenshi staggered when the shadow followed him. In the ends of the chain was hanging a black iron coffin. It had grey cover with golden plates on it, and an ornament in perfect shape of Origin Forme Giratina's helmet. Three wires tucked out of the coffin and into the right eyehole. The right eye was glowing red. Tenshi looked at the coffin in amazement.

"This is… What?" He asked Giratina.

"Graveyard of Empires. For you, a coffin. For me…" She snapped her fingers. The eye in Graveyard of Empires started to glow brightly, and the upper part of the iron coffin crackled in reddish electricity, then burst off. Under the cover were two large steel holes and four orbs made of Griseous.

"Whoah!" The holes extended from the coffin.

"…They are, what you call: "assault rifles, SMGs, rocket launchers, flamethrowers, shotguns" and, my personal favourite…" She snapped her fingers again. The rest of the iron plates fell off, the Giratina-ornament turned its eye colour into green, and the coffin got split in half. Under the iron and steel was a long sword, with red blade and black spikes resembling fangs. The handle was long enough to have three hands the size of Tenshi's and the crossguard was made of Griseous.

"Pestilence." Giratina said.

…

**T**enshi twirled the sword – It felt lighter than it looked, like a feather.

"So, Tenshi." Giratina said, and looked at Zinzolin.

"101 souls, and Sota will return to you. Nothing ever happened. Deal?" She asked. Tenshi looked at Sota one last time, then at Zinzolin. The fury flared up in his heart again, but now he felt more powerful.

"Zinzolin…" he said and walked to him. The old man tried to retreat, but was too weak to walk and fell on his back. Tenshi pressed his foot onto his wound, giving him pain. As the red steel ascended in front of his eyes, Zinzolin saw only one thing in Tenshi's red eyes…

…Vengeance.

"You woke the wrong snake!"

…


End file.
